


I Love You to (Plastic) Pieces

by queenhomeslice



Series: Promptober 2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Neon Genesis Evangelion References, Promptis - Freeform, Promptober 2020, YouTuber Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Get in the robot, Prompto.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Promptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	I Love You to (Plastic) Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to, nor am I affiliated with, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Hideaki Anno, Khana, Shonen Ace, Gainax, ADV films; or any other authors, character designers, and production studios affiliated with this franchise. I do not own the anime, manga, live action adaptations, video games, merchandise, or any other NGE licensed media; and I am not making money from this. 
> 
> _____
> 
> Promptober Day 5: Builder

Prompto sets up his camera and adjusts the lamp on his desk for optimal lighting, momentarily looking into his cell phone to check his reflection. His hair has to be _perfect_ for his unboxing videos. As soon as he’s satisfied with what he sees on his black phone screen, he leans over and hits _record_ on his state-of-the-art Lokton. 

“Hey guys, it’s Prompto, back at it again with another model kit video!” Prompto smiles brightly into the camera lens and reaches to the side without looking away, drawing the plastic model kit box to his chest. “I hope you all are as excited as I am! Today we’re gonna be building this RG EVA-01. _But_ _Prompto_ , you say! That’s been backordered for months!” Prompto laughs and winks at the camera. “Well, when you’re as cool as I am, sometimes the Gundam Store gives you advance previews of stuff. So... shameless plug there, but I really can’t stop thanking the guys at Gundam Lucis for sending me this model kit. You guys know how big of an Evangelion fan I am. This one’s gonna be fun to make! I already have a spot cleared for it next to my Shinji Nendoroid.” 

Prompto pushes _play_ on the Neon Genesis Evangelion soundtrack on his computer, and suddenly _Cruel Angel’s Thesis_ fills the background with its sweeping and dramatic tones, turned down low so that his future audience can still hear him. Prompto takes his time methodically pulling out the plastic racks of purple parts, turning them over in front of the camera. He pulls out the instructions, and his special tweezers, and begins to pop the pieces out one by one. 

Prompto’s about halfway through the Evangelion model after 45 minutes; he looks back up at his camera after several long minutes of silence. 

“I’m halfway done, according to the directions,” Prompto says, lifting the purple figure in his hands and holding it up close to the camera lens, rotating it so his followers will be able to see. “I’m gonna cut the video for now and take a snack break, so...” Before Prompto can finish his cut sequence, Noctis enters their communal office space, nearly nude except for the black boxer-briefs that hug him in very sinful ways. 

“Prom,” he slurs, giving away the fact that he’s been awake for probably ten seconds. “What do we have to eat? I’m starved.” 

“Aaaaah!” Prompto surges forward and hits _stop_ on the camera. He’s _definitely_ gonna have to splice this video together later before uploading—Ignis and Gladio would kill him six ways to Sunday if the prince was almost naked on MoogTube. He sighs as he lifts his camera from its tripod and sets it next to his laptop, pausing the music and turning. “Dude, I was recording!” 

“Sorry,” Noct mutters sheepishly. 

“Definitely will have to edit you out, bro,” laughs Prompto, smiling softly at his narcoleptic boyfriend. It’s hard to be mad when the Prince of Lucis is standing nearly-nude in your home office. Prompto steps up close to Noct and embraces him, hugging him tightly. Noctis is still warm from sleep, smelling of the lavender shampoo he’d used the night before. 

Noctis melts into Prompto’s arms and drools on his shirt. “Whatcha recording?” 

“Gundam Lucis sent me the EVA-01 model to build!” 

“Cool,” murmurs Noctis. “Can I watch in the second half?” 

“If you run it by Iggy first, then sure.” Prompto’s heart swells—he loves when Noctis occasionally sits in on his building videos. 

“’Kay,” says Noctis, head lolling to the side on Prompto’s shoulder. “Hungry.” 

Prompto laughs, patting Noct gently on the back. “C’mon sleeping beauty, let’s take a snack break.” 


End file.
